The Night They Decided To Fall In Love
by JustAspiringToWrite
Summary: This is a Brallie one-shot. They have a chance meeting in New York and rekindle their old spark. I tried to be different and show a different side of both Callie and Brandon.


**(AN): Hi guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! So, I had some trouble staying in past tense throughout the flashback, also staying in third person limited. If you want to review on how you think I did on those things, I would love it! If people review on this, I might try to do another so please review! I value what you guys have to say especially if it is criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters or any of these characters **

The light streams through the cracks, leaving horizontal lines- parallel to each other- to settle on his face. His face soft and unguarded when his mind is overtaken by sleep- a drug that halts his never ending thoughts. His slumber slowly ends as he is pulled out of sub consciousness by the light snores of the girl lying next to him.

He turns to the side, lifting his body slightly to get a clearer look at her. Her brown waves messy and untamed and her part jagged. She rolls over to the side, obstructing his admiring gazes, and her snores continue. He sinks into the covers yet again and is overtaken by the memory of last night.

-the night prior-

He sat there, nearly about to end his control with his first glass of scotch. He had decided his mind was done thinking and pondering- decided he was ready for the haze that alcohol endured. But then, a blonde, many years younger than he, sat down.

He had given her a once over. She wore a revealing dress which left barely anything to the imagination and had on tall, strappy heals. She looked at him seductively and tried to inch closer to him.

He looked away and took a sip of his scotch before saying, "I'm broke," a complete lie. She persisted, knowing by the look of his clothes that he was anything but. Before she could say or do anything to change his mind, he was out the door.

In the past, he would have complied and went with the prostitute. But, after he made his fortune as a young writer, he had grown bored with paid company.

He stepped out into the rain and was about to hail a taxi when a familiar voice called out, "Brandon! Is that you?" He turned around, a genuine smile managed to take over his face as he remembered his teenage years. A girl ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Callie," he breathed her name in disbelief. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" she exclaimed happily, her smile genuine as well.

And just like that it was as though she had never left. The conversation flowed easily as the two caught up.

"I can't believe you moved to New York!" she said, truly shocked.

"What? Did you think I was home bound forever?" he said teasingly.

He watched her reaction. The eyebrows raised and her eyes calculating as she manipulated a clever response. This Callie was new to him. She no longer seemed haunted by her past and now was filled a certain light and happiness that seeped into everything around her, including Brandon.

It was minutes before he realized the length of her arms were covered in goose bumps and although the rain had let up, her hair was still soaking.

"Hey, wanna come back to my place and catch up some more?" he asked hopefully.

She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise at him, and he feared she took his suggestion in the wrong way. "Callie that's not-"

Her laugh abruptly cut him off and he relaxed, relieved.

He opened the door to his apartment, and she followed him inside. His place was spotless save for a pile of sheet music scattered on the floor in the corner. The furniture was modern and looked expensive, while the walls were covered in paintings. One side of the apartment was made entirely of windows that looked over the city.

He watched her gravitate to the view, her hand lightly resting on the window. She looked captivated by the view. Brandon walked over and stood slightly behind and to the side of her, his hand planted right next to hers on the window.

She was startled slightly when she felt his breath along her neck and she turned around to face him. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away. He studied her. A rosy color fell upon her cheeks and she smiled at the ground for a second before meeting his gaze. They stared at each other, each daring the other to react next.

She took control of the situation and asked for a drink. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of wine.

They conversation returned easily as Callie explained what happened after her and Jude got adopted. "My adoptive family was very understanding. I watched Jude move on from being the frightened and independent little boy who you knew to relying on others and finding happiness. After that, I realized that the only thing keeping me from being happy was myself. I had been wallowing in self pity and hatred as I had blamed the world for what had been done to me. But, one day I decided I was ready to live again. That was the day I forgave everyone and decided that I was starting over with a clean slate."

Brandon listened to her explain how they had moved to Paris and how she went to college in London to study biological engineering. She told him that Jude was married and had a one month old daughter. "How about you?" she asked when she was done with her life's story.

Brandon told her that he went to college in New York and had decided to become a writer. He explained how his first book made him millions but that he was having trouble continuing to write because he lost his inspiration long ago.

"What was your inspiration?" Callie asked.

"More like who," he said. "One minute," he told her as he walked out of the kitchen and into his study. He returned a minute later with the novel in his hands. On the front cover it had a stick figure of a girl with brown curly hair and a little boy next to her. The title read, _Adoption_. He handed her the book.

"It's my story actually. Everything from how I first felt about Jesus and Mariana joining the family to how I felt when you and Jude left."

Callie looked amazed that she was one of Brandon's inspirations. She then smiled and kept the small talk going.

They erupted into hysterics when an old joke resurfaced and Callie's hand somehow ended up in Brandon's. He looked her in the eyes and then leaned in.

The kiss started out soft and desire soon crept into it. He stood up, still holding her hand, and she mimicked him. He let go of her hand and placed his on the small of her back and pulled Callie closer. He then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into his bedroom. He bent over as he set her down on the bed. Her legs stayed wrapped around him as the kiss deepened, their passion growing.

She moved her lips from his and kissed his neck. Brandon barely got out, "Callie, I need a minute."

She nodded and he brushed his lips against hers once more before he reached the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and stared at himself in the mirror. He thought back to all of those meaningless times before Callie. Nerves overcame him briefly but he held them back.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he saw Callie lying there on her side. He reached the bed and lied down beside her, draping his arm over her stomach.

"Brandon, can we just lie here?" Callie asked.

A sigh of relief washed over him. Because of tonight, he had begun to realize how special she was to him. The way she made him feel was irreplaceable and he couldn't ruin that.

He was about to respond that he agreed when he realized she was sleeping. Her breathes were in a rhythm and her eyes were closed. He just kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Callie, I think I'd love to fall in love with you."

"Me too. Let's start tomorrow," she breathed, apparently not asleep just yet.


End file.
